1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to a card edge connector having higher valve of resonance frequency during transferring high-speed signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory card for increasing memory capacity of the computers. With rapid development of electronic industry, the computer requires a card edge connector for transferring high-speed signals. Therefore, the card edge connector is arranged with a plurality of grounding contacts, and a plurality of differential contact pairs for transferring differential signals. The grounding contacts and the differential contact pairs are arranged in one row. However, while the memory card is inserted into the card edge connector, the resonances of contacts in the card edge connector are increased at the same time. Thus it affects the high-speed signal transmission stability of card edge connector.
Therefore, a new design is required.